Lonely
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Odd, the fifth wheel of the group. As it shouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **A few years ago, I had decided to make a story dedicated to Odd and his dynamic/purpose in the group. It wasn't what I wanted it to be, so I revised and wrote the whole story again. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it up.**

 **On with the Story!**

Odd... the very comical person. Undeniably loyal to the people he likes. Some people at Kadic would call him stupid last year but couldn't call out his school work this year.

Yet there is another side to him. A side that people take advantage of.

After about a year in this commitment to try and help Aelita with finding her mother, Odd experiences some time- well a lot of time- at the dorm he is sharing with Ulrich. The brunette at this point is busy hanging out with Yumi, which he doesn't mind at all. In fact, he's happy for him finally confessing. The bad side to this is that he really has lost most of his bond with Ulrich and Yumi. As a result, Odd is usually alone in the dorm. This had left him to think, to really think.

He started to make it into an 87 percent Grade Point Average, and also being a help to all the new students there at Kadic who are being bullied. Odd realized that there's a huge percentage of students who fail to follow the Golden Rule.

 _Not that he follows it all the time._

He would also only see his old buddies every once in a while, would only get to see them every once in two weeks. Actually, his buddies have only wanted him to help fight XANA.

And that is when Odd Della Robbia decided to, in fact, give his time up for making a group to help people with studying with science. It's something that he is surprisingly efficient at. He called this group the A.F program.

A.F. stands for 'All Freedom' and is an open group for people to study and for students to have a place to relax. With Jim's help, Odd was able to use an empty near the end of the campus as the club spot.

One day, while he was waving to other new students, had fumbled across his old pals. The blonde smiled, but he would be lying if he said it was genuine.

"Hey Odd!" Jeremie greeted, patting his shoulder. Odd had no reaction to it.

"Where have you been? It has been a while since a XANA attack." Yumi added.

"Hey-" Odd tried his best to keep his smile. "I have been put into honors classes, so we haven't been able to talk." He was telling a half-truth there. "I've also tried to help some new students around, so my schedule can get pretty tight."

"Odd, why don't you talk to us anymore? Did we do anything?" Jeremie asked. Odd was going to lie, considering talking about his phone being broken, but he had just let it out.

"Well, sort of..." Odd thought for about two seconds before speaking again. "We've never really had a bond with each other anymore. I always try to talk to you guys, but no one ever wants to talk to me in response." His smile faded, as his old acquaintances started to notice the condescending tone

"We do talk to you Odd, as of right now" Yumi shot back. Odd was shocked; it used to be Ulrich to snap at him.

"Oh yeah Yumi; to top it all off I know why you have been avoiding me. You have each other, and apparently-" His eyebrow joined into the conversation, clearly responding to his emotion. "-That is all you need to survive. You all know that I'm still here, I'm trying my best for you to notice me. My grades are getting a lot better than you and Ulrich, and also have way more things to worry about, so why don't you all go on your merry way!?" and with that statement, left Odd storming into the cafeteria, with the others questioning themselves.

"He's such an-" Ulrich riled up, but Jeremie cut him off.

"No, I think he's got a point, think about it;" Jeremie let the group ponder before continuing. "How many times did he save any of us this month and said thank you to him?" Jeremie remarked.

"Jeremie's right! He has also been to more field trips because of his grades I assume. He has always been the one in trouble so we can get away to the factory, and even with that, he still made it in time to come on Lyoko", Aelita pointed out.

They all ran to their usual table, waiting for Odd to come out of the line. A few seconds later came out a furious Odd almost smashing the table when seeing his 'so called friends' trying to comfort him. The sight of them made him take a couple of snacks and sprinted outside, trying to find anyone, other than them to help him out with this problem. He sprinted farther and farther, passing by the forest, past the schools, past the bus stop, until reaching a bush to sulk in. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain that makes him feel like the Fifth Wheel. Of course, he had this feeling before, but not as often. Sometimes when everyone had a role on Lyoko, Odd would be left to fight the Real World. When he used to have this pain, it would usually be fixed after a couple of jokes, and even back then, still made him happy. Pushing back his tears, he walked up to his dorm to see his dog waiting at the foot of his bed.

 _"If only they knew how much I try..."_ he mumbled to himself, now practically about to tear up with Kiwi next to him, trying to make him feel better. He fell asleep after a bit of time, hoping this days like this will never come again.

"He went to the forest, basically sprinting, do you know exactly where Odd went?" Jeremie questioned to Jim. Jim scratched his head.

"He has never been like this, meaning something happened to him, badly, I know that much. If he was in the forest he probably ran back to the campus. Jim checked his old watch. "He should be at study hall."

Before Jim looked up from his watch, the others bolted back into the campus.

Odd just woke up, still feeling that pain. Physically, it felt like a lump in his throat but in his mind, it felt as if bacon never existed. And that hurt.

'Might as well try and study with the others back at science class, at least they need me somewhat", thought Odd, who was now taking his backpack and some extra sheets of paper with him as he leaned to the wall while he trudged down the stairs, seeing his other buddies motioning him to come into the class. He just nodded as he closed the door behind him, ready for another session.

 **Back at the Dorms...**

"Dang it, he's not here!" Ulrich growled. The group stopped by the dorms.

"Don't worry, we will find him, he should still be in school." Aelita said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Wait-" Jeremie thought back to his conversation with Jim. "Right now, he has study hall, that...that means that-" Jeremie was cut off.

"At the A.F program" the group muttered in unison, now starting to sprint down the stairs, and through the clusters of people, ignoring the comments about slowing down.

 **Meanwhile, Back in the Science Lab...**

"And that's why Earth's orbit is around the sun, Anthony. I think there is a question like that, so try studying about that topic for now." Odd replies.

"Dude, what's wrong? You don't really act like this." another person asks.

"Yeah, what is it, Odd? You can tell us." says another acquaintance of his.

"It's- It's just that my first friends here don't seem to really care about me anymore..." He tried acting as if he didn't notice the tear traveling down his right eye. "It just doesn't feel right." Odd finally tries to say, but as soon as he can say more, he saw his old 'pals' beaten down in sweat and almost fell to the floor as they came in.

"Those are the people, just don't talk to them please" Odd whispers to the study group.

"Odd! Finally! We wanted to-"

"To emphasize that fact that I'm not really needed?!" Odd quickly discards the tears that were trying their best to escape from his eyes.

"Odd, you know that you're needed our group, please know that" Yumi spoke calmly. She knew damn well that raising her voice would only make things worse.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." Odd took a deep breath. "I keep feeling this pain inside me, and it's caused by you!", Odd blurted out, nearly having his fists on the table, but was stopped by one of the students in the study group.

"Odd, I think they mean that." The girl smiled, but it didn't convince Odd.

"That tears it!" The tears were finally rolling down. "You guys can talk to me later, but now, I suggest getting 50 feet away from me at all times!" Odd blurted out again, bolting down the halls.

"So, you're his good friends?" Anthony asks, a student in his first year.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yumi replied.

"Well, I'd say that you really messed him up this time-" The short kid looks in the direction that Odd ran. "-He talks about you all the time, except for today. He didn't make any jokes today."

"So, what? Why do his stupid jokes- " Ulrich started, being cut off.

"And for the record, he has almost all A's in his class, and takes double the notes. You better think of a good plan, he seems to be _pretty_ pissed."

"And how do you know so much about him?!" shot out Jeremie. He wasn't loud, but it caught Anthony's attention to reply.

"I am pretty sure he is closer to us more than he is to you guys at the moment. Now, take the advice. If not, you'll lose him for good." And with that, the kid led the rest of the group in study.

Sure enough, the gang went to Aelita's dorm thinking of that plan.

 **At Aelita's Dorm...**

"So, what do we have here?" Aelita says, and instantly, came out a million suggestions in the dorm.

"We can give him money." Yumi suggested. "Actually, ignore that. That's pretty inconsiderate."

"Get him to a nice breakfast?" Aelita said.

"Better powers in Lyoko?" Yumi suggested again, this time happy with her plan.

"Maybe get him some food, to him it's heavenly!" Ulrich joked.

"No time for joking, Ulrich!" Aelita shouted.

"I think that the Lyoko idea is not that bad, shall we try that one?" said Jeremie.

"I mean, I think we should, as long as it doesn't have a bug. Jeremie, you will do that right?" Ulrich muttered, still having his mind on Odd.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Odd will like it, and bring along something else, something he'll never forget." Aelita replied.

An obnoxious noise comes from Jeremie's laptop.

"Wow! Right on cue! XANA's attacking!" said Jeremie, closing his laptop. The group was, for once, excited that a killer virus was trying to destroy mankind.

"Well, you need to upgrade Odd, don't forget that." Yumi said calmly.

"We have no time to lose, let's go!" Ulrich jumped up, opening the door to go outside for yet another mission.

 **Meanwhile, during dinner...**

Odd's fists kept opening and closing out of anger, heading to the cafeteria.

Sissi emerged from the school doors, with a face that says 'Let us annoy Odd'.

Yet Odd was prepared for it. He could throw some anger at Sissi.

"Hey, I heard that your pretty mad." Sissi mockingly smiled. "Can I make it so that you feel better?" Sissi started.

"Don't even try it. You have too fake of a heart to make anyone feel better."

"Don't talk to me like that! You know very well what I can do, like call my fath-"

"So you're saying that just because of your 'Father', that you can mess with me?" He quietly snarled at her, smirking.

"Yea, and for starters, call me Princess." She ran her hand through her hair.

"You sure don't look like one, I'll tell you that."

"You're going to regret that when I beat you senseless."

"You probably can't do it; you'll probably need to have Nicholas and Herve help you!"

Almost everyone in the cafeteria was listening to the argument. This was because the noise that usually filled the area disappeared. Once again, Sissi was being verbally destroyed by Odd, now having it filmed by Milly for the newspaper.

"Oh, and Sissi; remind me to have an argument with you again; I actually do feel better because of it." Odd smiled the same way she did.

'I hate to say this, but thank you, Sissi', Odd thought, as he walked away. Odd then got a call from Jeremie.

"Here we go again..." Odd thought, but he picked it up anyway.

"Odd! XANA's attacking! Come to the factory quick!" Jeremie sounded urgent.

"You got it." He hangs up on Jeremie and slides his phone back in his pocket.

Odd starts sprinting out of school, with his hair kind of messy to the sewers, where he would go down a passage to save whatever he was saving.

 **At the Factory...**

"Aelita, you can't get hit anymore! Only 30 life points left!" Jeremie commanded to the pink-haired teen.

"You try bring here! Harder than it looks!" Ulrich was struggling to hold off the lazers coming from the monsters. "Is Odd here?" continued Ulrich.

"He is in the scanner room."

"He has the-"

"Yep."

"Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up Jeremie!" Yumi said, taking a hit.

"Transfer, Odd, scanner Odd... Virtualization!" Jeremie said, hitting the enter button.

 **Odd's Point of View**

I see a ton of Krabes coming to Aeilta, so I start by getting on my board, shooting arrows out of my hand, and instantly killing 2 of the 9 Krabes. I motion Aelita to hop on to help kill the other monsters. I shoot one of the hornets Yumi was trying to kill and got a nod and a smile in response.

This stuff just never gets old.

Ulrich starts telling me to make a plan. And I thought of this: I can have the hornets follow me just to get them distracted, while Aelita makes a clone. Aelita and Jeremie thought it was a great idea, so we started to execute it.

As I taunt my little hornets to me, I gave another blow of my arrows. Unfortunately, it didn't hit.

It was at this moment I almost fell off my board because I had a thought in my mind. It was as if I had premonitions.

This sight told me I should have Aelita sprint for it. I threw Aelita out of my board, giving Aelita the chance to use her wings for the final stretch, and fired more arrows to help out Ulrich who just got hit by one of the Krabes. I then, using my skateboarding skills, blew up another hornet, which had made it so I can get back to helping Aelita. She just made it after me killing a block that was in front of her.

A few seconds later, I saw a flash of white coming from the tower, knowing that we saved people, once again.

 **Normal Point of View**

They went back to where the fight had ended between Odd and Sissi, and the group, besides Odd, were at Jeremie's dorm. Just then, Odd came in, looking a bit happier, flustering from all of the compliments his friends were giving him. Ulrich gave him playful punches and put his arms around the boy in the purple.

"Odd! You were great!" Urich said.

"You did very good, Odd." Jeremie added.

A few moments later, Odd started looking less happy, until he was on the bed, putting a pillow over his face.

"Odd-" Yumi was soon cut off by the purple suit.

"Guys, are you just doing this to... just to get my forgiveness?" Odd asked, almost mumbling.

"Why would you say that? You were the best on Lyoko this month and last month! You saved us from XANA too many times to count, and we didn't even say thank you for it!" Aelita assured, putting her arm around Odd.

"Don't ever think you're not worth it! We even heard that you dissed Sissi during dinner, and we couldn't do any better than that." Yumi said, smiling at him.

"We shouldn't have hurt you like that, we really didn't know how you felt after some Anthony guy told us off" said Ulrich.

"Well, yeah, he has my back when you're not around, so he knows pretty well." replied Odd, putting the pillow back on the bed.

"Odd, we do need you a lot, and you know it. We didn't want to see you because we had a surprise for you." said Jeremie.

"Well what is it?" says an excited Odd, standing up from the bed. Just then, somebody covered his eyes.

"Surprise!" the group shouted in unison, Odd pulling away the hands to see... to see...

Samantha?

"Samantha?! How are you here? Are you okay? How have yo-" Odd got cut off blushing, while the girl in red highlights hugs him. He immediately stopped talking.

"They told me everything, and I think you should forgive them, they gave me the money to attend Kadic with you." says Samantha.

"B-but how? Did they just ask?"

Samantha just smiled at Odd. He quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"Now do you believe us?" Yumi said, smiling and tearing up because of the newcomer.

"Yeah, and I forgive you, if Sam says so."

"We really are sorry, Odd, so w-"

"Don't talk about it anymore." Odd smiled, looking at his friends and then gesturing to Sam.

"Isn't it my room?!" Jeremie scoffed but gave up as the group left Odd and Sam alone.

"Ulrich, by the way, I think we all hold a bet", Jeremie says.

"For?"

"If they kiss within the week."

"Not this again, but sure."

 **(FIN)**

 **Ahhh... that's a much better chapter. I feel much happier with this.**

 **I'll see you in a bit, when the next chapter is rebooted.**

 **Do what you want with this. I don't care.**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Wow. The second chapter of the reboot is up. I honestly would have thought that I wouldn't have finished it.**_

 _ **On with the Story!**_

Odd knows that his friends need him for so much more than friends. He is like the getaway to the factory and the last one on Lyoko.

To top it off, he actually has almost all A's in classes and started to practice programming. It turns out that if he's the only one besides Jeremie in the factory, he might as well start trying to take the driver's seat for the quantum computer. Even so, Jeremie's crash course on programming people into Lyoko wasn't in detail. Learning himself actually made more of an impact.

He started to learn it before he noticed his pals acting so weird around him. So far, he managed to make a program to make the Overboard, the Overbike, and the Overweight to be faster than before in which got him a hug and more punches in the arm from his gang.

Although he doesn't want to be like Jeremie with his all-nighters, Odd can see why it can get a little addicting in a way to program. The codes feel like a game of Tetris; the 0's, 1's, and various commands cover the entire screen on black.

Today was a regular Friday, until he had noticed his friends weren't around the school campus or in the dorms. Even the teachers suspected that they ditched school for some event.

Well, the teachers aren't wrong to suspect that the people who always take an hour to go to the bathroom are skipping.

He tried calling them after classes, and going to the factory at night, but to no evidence that they were gone. He even started going through Jeremie's and Aelita's computer for anything related to their disappearance, but nothing of interest showed at all. Odd then went back to his dorm, but couldn't help to notice that without Ulrich, he couldn't even make a comfortable position on his bed. But...

He soon fell asleep, dreaming and visualizing in where his friends could've gone.

They wouldn't just _ditch_ him, would they?

 **The Next Day...**

He woke up around 4 A.M. Odd turned on the flashlight on his phone covering some of the light with his hand so that it didn't give off such a bright glow. He opened the door to Jeremie's dorm.

Nothing. The computer wasn't even on.

Odd quickly closed the door behind him, walking towards the desktop. Turning it on, he noticed that there was nothing of importance.

 _'That'd be too easy, they wouldn't be at the school...'_ , Odd thought, leaving the school and into the forest.

He went looking in the abandoned, broken down house, in the depths of the deep green and gray forest. It still gave him the creeps when it came to this place. After all this was the place where XANA decided to use the force to move objects at their heads. Odd chuckled at how Ulrich and Yumi were trapped in a room because of it.

 _"You know, they're in a tight room, with no water? It's getting hotter by the second?"_ He could remember saying, stifling a laugh. Odd continued to search the house, scanning the living room before going upstairs.

It had felt a little cooler upstairs, which gave the blonde chills down his spine. He could remember Aelita reminiscing the memories she had here as he looked around the small rooms.

"Nope." Odd subconsciously said to himself when he saw a doll move. He quickly went back downstairs.

Odd slowly opened the heavy metal door which trapped the famous love birds together, making sure that this time that there was a brick so that the door wouldn't close on him. He observed the room about three times before looking down at a piece of paper. There was something typed on it, but he couldn't read it fast enough.

Odd gasped and muttered, "XANA" but the brick keeping the door open was moving around.

Before he knew it, he escaped and the door was shut tight. Odd could see his blond hairs that were ripped from his body between him and the room.

Odd sat down on the floor, trying to map this scheme. If XANA knew he would be here, then it would also know that Odd could figure where they were hiding, too. He just had to think before walking outside to the secret passage to the sewers.

"The factory." He muttered to himself running down the stairs.

He ran to the production line however once more, trying to find a clue just like the note he had found. Down through the sewer vent, taking the skateboard down the sewers and singing like Tarzan on one of the three lines of rope, and he arrived at the lift. He before long typed in the code and escalated down the infrastructure to the super calculator. Odd had searched this portion some time recently but attempted to see in case there was anything, like the note, within the room. There wasn't anything tragically.

He then went back to the elevator, and stepped out seeing the scanners before him. He did the same process, looking for a note with that certain writing. Odd searched inside the tube-like holes and under the wires, until he found this note instead inside the scanner that he usually uses.

"You only need four wheels to control a car. Not five." Odd fought back the tear that tried its hardest to run out of his eye.

He went to the Super Computer, seeing that it was left on. Opening up the map of Lyoko, he found three- no, there's four- four little arrows.

 **Others' Point of View**

The desert sector had some new guests. XANA had put in a virus to cancel the scanners so they won't come back if they are dematerialized. Under some type a cavern, lies a group protecting each other, making precautions about the monsters. Jeremie sadly doesn't have any type of weapon, so he decides to have one of Ulrich's twin blades.

Jeremie shouldn't have taken it though. He knows too well that he can be clumsy. But he also felt stupid to think that he would never be in Lyoko. Anything can happen when a killer virus wants you dead.

"Will Odd notice that we're here?", says Yumi, using her telekinesis to block up the entrance to the cavern leaving them stuck there.

Just after her statement, they all heard a crackling, thinking that the monsters started breaking in the little cavern. Instead they heard a voice crack.

In fact, it was Odd, giving his all on looking at the little arrows symbolizing his friends.

They all shouted commands to Odd which in return gave the teen gibberish on his end, the barrier Yumi made starting to give out.

"Don't worry, I have already had a setup program for this type of situation. Just hold on a little bit longer!", said a shrill and relived Odd.

 **Normal Point of View**

Odd made his way, typing almost as furiously as Jeremie, having almost everything fixed in the scanners. Tons and tons of bugs showed up, but luckily that program of his fixed them up in a second. Odd instinctively wiped off the sweat that stuck onto to his forehead.

Those arrows are moving, meaning he has to hurry up with this stupid bug of XANA's. He first makes a new profile for Jeremie so that he can have a weapon.

He has now a blue and white vest loaded with ammo and on the back has dual pistols, and can use his glasses as a type of new and up-to-date computer, which can do the same programs as the supercomputer can. He doesn't have any type of power, sadly, Odd was going way too fast for it to work.

 _'Hopefully Jeremie is good at shooting games.'_ Thought Odd.

 **Others Point of View**

"Thanks!", said a now excited Jeremie, now holding a pistol; shakily. "But how do I use this...?"

As soon as he replied to Odd, the hornets and blocks started to pour into the little cavern making the others move while Ulrich and Yumi try their best to protect Aelita. Almost all of the monsters open fired, leaving Ulrich with just 10 life points.

They all heard another crackling of the microphone.

"Guys! The bug is all gone!", Odd said into the earpiece. Meanwhile, Ulrich just got killed by a block, and now it was Yumi's turn to get hurt, leaving the cave with 20 life points.

Jeremie and Aelita are almost at the tower, when those remaining monsters rushed back to the two. Jeremie open fired to the blocks, getting three or four of them to explode, and got hit, trying to run and shoot at the same time. Jeremie then tripped, shouting something incoherent and fending off the rest of the monsters.

Aelita, on the other hand, made a break for it with her wings.

Her plasma hit a hornet, then, finally, jumped into the tower, and beginning the process.

"Phew! Now you can kill me!", Jeremie shouted at the blocks, which took no chance in killing him.

 **Normal Point of View**

Odd took off to the elevator, escalating down, to meet up with all of the others, still feeling a bit sick from the trip. Instantly, he felt so much weight coming down on him, caused by his buddies, basically tackling him to the metal floor. More and more shout came out of the room, with more pants.

"How did you do that, Odd?"

"I wish I were that good at computers!"

"Thanks guys, it's nothing, I practiced programming a long time ago", replied a surprised Odd. "I mean, it's over, right? We should just celebrate while we can. Who knows what'll happen next?"

The group nodded, all of which headed to the elevator, jogging out of the factory, and walking up the stairs silently to avoid Jim's sleep.

Most of them passed out in Odd and Ulrich's dorm, except for Odd ironically. He should've fell asleep first, considering the lack of sleep he had gotten.

 _'They would never leave me. They're my best friends.'_ Odd's final thought was, before passing out with the others.

 **(FIN)**

 **So that's it. I literally look at the last time I wrote this up and cringe. But hey, that shows I've improved on my writing, right? That makes me feel like I'm a story-telling god. :)**

 **But hey, I think I'm actually getting this on a weekend so that's something, right? Any who, hopefully you enjoy this, more to come I hope.**

 **Until then,**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, so I'm still looking back at this and cringing. I can't believe that I really thought I was doing some good story telling.**

 **But hey, at least it shows that my mental writing has improved. Let's see how it looks like in physical form.**

 **And yes, I'm still very bored.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _Most of them passed out in Odd and Ulrich's dorm, except for Odd ironically. He should've fell asleep first, considering the lack of sleep he had gotten._

 _'They would never leave me. They're my best friends.'_ _Odd's final thought was, before passing out with the others._

Since then, Odd has be feeling more needed than ever. His reunited friends want to do actual normal stuff, like homework or choosing things in certain situations.

 **Tuesday, 8pm, in Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

A particular rough day has Odd feeling like he has lost even more brain cells than usual. He goes to his small cabinet and picks out a random pair of pants and a tank top, on his way to the shower. It seems as though he was very lucky, as the shower room is nearly empty.

A few minutes later Odd walks back into the dorm to see Ulrich writing something on a small piece of paper.

"Nice Ulrich! You've gotten enough courage to finally ask Yumi out! Bravo!" Odd smiles cheekily, getting the twentieth groan from Ulrich.

"I'm actually writing some stuff for my test tomorrow, there's no way I'll pass without this." He gestures to the small piece of paper and slides it neatly inside his jacket sleeve. "Fool proof plan."

"Yeah yeah-" Odd fixes his pillow, picking up Kiwi and placing him next to him. "-And then you can tell me all about how you got caught again and need me to tutor you so that you'll get half of your points back."

Another groan was the last thing Odd heard before passing out on his bed.

 **In Odd's Dreams…**

Odd fell face flat in his dream.

It was caused by a time machine, which seemed to take him all the way back to 4th grade. He sees himself, with bits of purple and blue, tuffs of hair on the top and a boat load of gel... Odd knows know. This was when he took his picture for class. One of his best, personally.

In fact, he thought he looked pretty damn cute.

Present-day Odd hides behind a thick fence that was surrounding a tree, seeing Odd Jr. strolling across, heading away from the public school, where he meets four kids about fourteen, looking as tall as a highschooler, looking into the young one's eyes with such determination in them. The 4th grader noticed their look from the side of his eye, but thinks it's just the stuff he was wearing.

Big Mistake.

Odd knew that he didn't really catch on much as a kid, but he should've seen this one from a mile away.

The four started sprinting, almost bolting towards Odd, as he runs his little legs down the block, but it was too late. The future Odd couldn't do anything, couldn't act upon anything. He was just another person looking into the past.

He could only watch this horrible memorie unfold from the outskirts of the block.

The fourth grader tripped on a ledge, causing him to fall and skinning his knee. This gave the teenagers the opportunity to grab Odd by his arms and legs. He could barely move out, tried all his might to run. As a result, it just seemed to hurt more so he didn't try anymore as the teens dragged him along, his pants ripping as they went against the concrete.

"Damn, this day looks even worse as a memory." Odd couldn't help but think that every kid goes through this. That it was normal.

They took his backpack and put it on top of a tree, then one of the four held a thick layer of rope, and tied Odd into a pole. Gasping for breath of how tight the rope was, he wheezed:

"Why are you doing this to me?" He tried not to cry, not to give up, which for all he knew, was going to nonetheless.

"Hmmm…" One of them pondered, taking actual seriousness in the question. "For the hell of it..?" He answered at the kid. "What's your name?" He questioned with a stern look in his eyes. The boy wanted to spit at him, but he knew it can get a lot worse, so he didn't answer. "Well?"

"Why should you know?" He weakly shot back.

"What is your name?!", another shouted. "You purple-haired freak!"

"My name is Odd. Happy?" He finally let a tear down.

"Well that's Odd." The four boys said in unison.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Both the past and present Odd muttered under their breath.

Have fun getting out!" the boys said, walking off, leaving Odd to try to get out of the borderline chokehold the rope was for him.

He eventually ripped the rope and shaked the tree, which dropped his backpack, and nearly limped all the way home.

Present day Odd entered back in the time machine, hoping that it would take him out and wake him up, but the life of a fourth grade Odd continued.

Every day they would do the same thing. The same rope. The same route. The same injuries. This went on for years, until he went and moved to Kadic.

His parents knew, and helped him by moving on purpose, since that was all they can do. Ever since, Odd has been living in a dorm with a stranger, which was Ulrich, and became friends with him. After, he started to meet the others.

He lived peacefully since then. Odd doesn't see his younger self anymore, he just sees a teenager waking up to his dog.

Until the men show back up serving a wheelchair with a side order of blood.

That's when he woke up.

 **Wednesday, 6am, Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

Odd almost jumped out of his bed, followed by deep breaths and a quiet shriek. Now the dream was in his head, haunting him for that day. Something was weird in that dream. The men looked recent, memorable.

Familiar.

 _'Maybe it's nothing... yeah it just has to be nothing...'_ Odd thought.

As Odd made his way out and about the little dorm, locating his clothes and gel for his hair, soon after jogging to the showers. Taking a couple of minutes to do the usual, Odd walks out to see Ulrich still groggy from his little sleep.

"Hey Ulrich, sleep well?"

"Yeah, doing alright, you?"

"Eh, don't want to talk about it. I'm going to breakfast a bit early, see you there?"

"Sure thing, walking stomach." Ulrich gave him a grin and got up from his bed as Odd closed the door behind him.

All of this thinking about the stupid nightmare made Odd hit the door to Jeremie's dorm. He opened it only to see him and Aelita sleeping. Together. _Again_.

"Hey lovebirds! Enjoying your views?!", shouted Odd, with immediate blushes when they woke up, arm and arm. He smiled at the impact his words have over others.

"Odd!" They both said at the same time, looking at each other quickly before looking back at him.

"Sorry! But I need to talk to Aelita, if I can Jeremie."

"Sure, fine." Aelita got up, drank some water from the water bottle that was on the desk, and put her hair back to usual

"Thanks Jer."

"You better not do anything." Jeremie warned groggily.

"Oh please." Odd smirked. "We're 'cousins'."

Odd and Aelita walked out of the building, sitting at one of their usual spots.

"So what is it, Odd?" Aelita began to say.

"My nightmares, Aelita. They are coming back, and I don't know what to do." Odd tried to shake his head from the repeating memories. "I thought since you have dreams like this sometimes…"

"Wait- the ones when you were in fourth grade right? I never heard in detail about it though.."

"Yeah, but worse now. It's vivid, and it keeps freaking me out." Odd rubbed his chin. "I almost woke up Ulrich from it."

"Do you want me to tell Yumi and Sam about it?" She asked, understanding his problem with a few slow nods.

"Please, but only them, I don't feel like talking to the guys about this one."

After that came a vision of Odd being in a room with a note that said three words:

"Well, that's Odd."

It hit him way too hard for his own good and his head was spinning.

He began to pass out, as Aelita ran to Sam, who was walking to the cafeteria, to get Odd to the nurse. They came back and saw him. There he was, by the tree, with a bump on his bottom lip, a reopened scar from his shoulder, and a new tear. Something's up with him.

 **At the Infirmary, 7:39am**

They both carried Odd to the nurse. That's when Yolinda spoke up to the two girls.

"It's not that serious. Just a bruise and a cut. Just make sure that you check on him every once in a while, His head seems really...well...he just needs more rest than usual." She smiled.

"Thanks. We will." said Aelita, leading him out the room.

"I hope he's okay. I want to check up on him." Sam said just after leaving the room.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Might as well go to his dorm before curfew. I want to see what's going on."

 **At the Dorms, 7:56pm**

As they slowly opened the door to the cramped dorm, Sam settled Odd on the his bed, while Aelita got ice.

"Odd? Please tell me what's going on." Sam implored.

"Remember those night terrors I told you about?"

"What about it?"

"I'm having those again."

"Well, I will stay with you until curfew. Maybe the sleepless night really are getting to you."

"You're too sweet."

This earned Odd a soft kiss on the cheek.

Aelita came in minutes later, on the phone, talking to Yumi about Odd's night terrors.

"Yeah. Sure. Bye Yumi." Those were the last words before she hung up.

"I have the ice. I'll leave you two be." Aelita says, tossing the ice to Sam and quietly closing the door.

"Hey, Odd?"

"Hmm?"

"I know about Lyoko, Aelita told me and I-"

"That's amazing!" Odd tried to smile but it sent waves of pain to his lip.

"Just don't tell anyone, got it Odd?"

"I'd do anything for my love." He couldn't really smile, so he hugged her.

Odd started to change, kissed her goodbye, then slid under his sheets, yet again drifting into a deep sleep, with no thoughts except Sam and him.

Only to haunt him once more by the memory.

 **(FIN)**

 **I wish I could tell you how much I freaking cringed at this whole "before" and "after" thing. Time gets to you. (Insert suicidal Kermit meme here.)**

 **I'll post this soon, pretty quick if you saw my most previous post.**

 **If this really was a good read so far leave a review, a favorite, or a follow. Means a great deal. You can also look at my other stories on my profile and see if my writing style suits your taste.**

 **Until the next one~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Is it just me, or do I have an addiction to self-improvement? Here's another chapter, hope you guys really enjoy the plot as much as I do.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"Just don't tell anyone, got it Odd?"_

 _"I'd do anything for my love." He couldn't really smile, so he hugged her._

 _Odd started to change, kissed her goodbye, then slid under his sheets, yet again drifting into a deep sleep, with no thoughts except Sam and him._

 _Only to haunt him once more by the memory._

Odd looked to peaceful, sleeping in his bed, but the nightmare kept repeating. Odd tried to force out the memories by thinking about Sam being part of the gang. What would she look like? How can she help them? All of these thoughts came into Odd's dream's, with all of the possibilities in the world. The three forbidden words that caused him to black out still made him a bit light headed.

A lucid dreamer like Odd makes these dreams easier to deal with. He's back in the time machine, but this time he adds unexplainable powers in his body and let his past self watch. Flight, incredible speed, a mean left hook, anything to make this any more fun for him. In this dream, he was beating up those four disgusting kids, just as they did to him. They started to talk, trying to convince him to stop, trying to get out of this sticky situation.

"C'mon, don't be such a jerk to us. What'd we do now?"

He also made all of his friends show up to get the job done. Odd and Ulrich get the same rope they used, trapping the four to a big oak tree.

"You can't do this to us!" One said. He almost got out of the rope, but Ulrich tightened his grip and finished the last knot.

"Can and will…" Yumi said, signaling Jeremie to grab the backpacks. After that, Aelita threw the bags down a sewer at the end of the block, the bags disappearing into the sewer system.

"So, bullies, as I should refer to-" Ulrich patted one of the boys' shoulders as he said it. "-are you done abusing our friend?" asks Ulrich, putting an arm on Odd's head, who was smiling at this victory.

"Okay! We won't do it again" the leader of the four shouted.

"Just to make sure…" Yumi picked the leaders' pockets and fished out his phone, dialing the police. "You could really get in some serious trouble when in comes to harassment."

 **Wednesday, 7am, Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

Odd never smiles when he wakes up, but he gave today an exception. This gave him quite of a start for the day, waking up because of his mobile under his bed. He wanted to talk to someone, but he couldn't; it was a bit early to do so. He made his way, almost dancing his way to the stall, for another day at Kadic.

Ulrich woke up a bit later than Odd, and decided to go to Jeremie's dorm. Ulrich would never admit to being oblivious when it comes to noticing situations, but something was unusual, even when it comes to Odd and his crazy antics in the morning. As he slipped into Jeremie's room, not making a sound, he started going into Odd's files, searching, searching, until something caught his eye at the edge of the monitor.

He saw a folder saying 'Video Diary of Odd'. Ulrich immediately double-clicked ever so quietly, realizing that Jeremie was resting in this very dorm. Going back to the particular file, Ulrich opened it up to see three messages. He opened the first one. He heard this:

"Well this is my first video diary, for the one and only, Odd."

Ulrich tried his best not to cringe at the first few seconds of the video.

"I wanted to do this so when I look back at this, I will feel better. My good ol' pals have been treating me like family now, which is awesome for me, considering what had happened a couple days before this. Everything was going so well, with Sam being with me. I couldn't help myself. She's awesome."

Ulrich paused the video, checking behind him to see if Jeremie was up. When he saw that Jeremie was in the same position as he was when Ulrich entered, he resumed the video.

"I didn't realize this, but these nightmares; horrible nightmares started popping into my head last night, just like I was in fourth grade. What was the meaning? Why does my brain keep pulling stupid pranks on me?"

Ulrich pauses again. He definitely didn't know he was having any problems in his sleep. He also didn't know that Jeremie was standing right next to him, having both boys jumping about a foot into the air.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Ulrich gasped out, clutching his chest as a reminder to breathe.

"You didn't notice, didn't you?" Jeremie playfully scoffed. "You're so oblivious."

"Whatever Jer. Want to help me with Odd?"

"Sure…" Jeremie pulled up another chair to the desk to sit next to Ulrich. "He seemed off yesterday. He came here to see Aelita the other day… and I'm worried for him."

"Me too. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Jeremie then clicked the 'play' button, and Odd's voice came out of the computer.

"When I was in fourth grade, I had a great life, with my mom and dad, but all of the happiness went elsewhere one day. The first time I was being bullied. I never talk about this to anyone, it was so painful to see that again. In my dream, it made me look at my past self, being bullied by a group of four. I hated them so much, I almost woke up Ulrich, maybe even the school, with a scream. I didn't scream because of the bullies, but for the fact that three-I still shudder from it- words were at the end. You are Unwanted." Ulrich paused the video.

"So that's why I heard a scream in my dreams!" exclaimed Ulrich, getting a nod from Jeremie. "I thought it was from my dream."

"Well who screamed in your dream?" Jeremie asked, curious.

"Let's just say… it wasn't Odd." Ulrich scratched his head, hoping that Jeremie wouldn't go any further.

"Was it you? Or Me?" Jeremie said, now fully invested in Ulrich's dream.

"No…" Ulrich knew at that moment he clapped himself.

"Aelita...?" Jeremie asked once more.

"No." Ulrich's face went pink. "Let's just say I had a good dream that night."

"You're disgusting you know." Jeremie concluded, shaking his head.

"And what about you, huh?" Ulrich snapped back.

"Well, I was awake when I heard him." Jeremie replied, smiling.

"Must have been a good night for you too…" Ulrich muttered under his breath.

"What was that-"

"I mean, let's keep going!" ended Ulrich, clicking that button again, with Odd's sound coming yet again in the speakers.

"I didn't want to tell Ulrich, nor did I want to talk to Jeremie about this, thinking that they would laugh and make a joke about it. I first went to Aelita, she's had stuff like this before right? Things got even worse; once I finished telling Aelita what was happening, I passed out, next to a tree. I woke up again in the infirmary, with Sam and Aelita next to me. Now, Ulrich and Jeremie; if they knew, maybe things will go too far if I tell everyone."

"I can't take more of this... why couldn't he tell us?" Jeremie said.

"I think he was doing the right thing, not telling everyone about this." Ulrich defended. "I mean, if I were Odd, I wouldn't want to seem weak."

"Should we look for him?"

"Yes, we should, and before it gets even worse." spoke up Ulrich, and with that, Ulrich started running wherever he was trying to go, while Jeremie quickly got dressed with the usual, and followed behind Ulrich.

 **8:30am, Yumi's Perspective in her House**

As I woke up thinking about U- my family, I was rushing to eat before my whole family to go to another day- no, an eventful day- my thoughts went to Odd and this 'night whatever'. Something in Aelita's voice on the phone yesterday sounded so serious, and I want to know the whole story. As I come out of my house with all black and boots, start from a jog to a full sprint to the school, thinking only how worse Odd will be. Something tells me that everyone is trying to find out this whole situation, not just me.

I wish I told myself that today was fire drill day, and everyone at Kadic was to report to the cafeteria. I see a firefighter walking towards there, looking around. I quickly hid myself behind a wall. Without a second thought, I call Aelita.

Two rings, but his answered me.

"Hey Yumi. Do you know where Odd is? He pulled a disappearing act and I can't find him."

"No, I don't. I just got here." I know for a fact that Odd could be anywhere during fire drill day because we always skip it. "I'll look for him."

"Alright, I will do the same. Don't get caught."

"I won't. Good luck."

"Good luck."

I hang up the phone. Looking around again, I notice that there are more teachers walking around the campus than last year. I know they're looking for stray kids, which makes finding Odd harder.

I have to find Odd so he could tell me what's going on.

But I just can't get caught... on a hot sunny day, in all black. I'll be so easy to see on campus.

Sigh.

I'm probably going to get caught.

 **(FIN)**

 **I feel like this reboot will be a lot more detailed in the end, and I can't wait to see the finished product.**

 **Leave me a review, tell me what you think.**

 **Adios~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **So, either this update or the next update will be my last for a while, since school is starting very soon where I am. You should definitely read some of my other stories while I'm done.**

 **As always, I love getting advice and requests, so feel free to review or PM me. I'll try my best to answer quickly.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _I have to find Odd so he could tell me what's going on._

 _But I just can't get caught... on a hot sunny day, in all black. I'll be so easy to see on campus._

 _Sigh._

 _I'm probably going to get caught._

 **Odd's Point of View**

Just got a text from Aelita to meet in her room. I finished getting ready and was about to go anyway, so it was a quick trip. What does she need?

As I knock three times, having no answer, I knock again, but this time having an Aelita, half-awake. I try waking her up by shaking her lightly, which did the trick; I wish I had the talent to fall asleep in seconds like she does. It's not fair at all.

I start it off asking why I am here in her dorm.

"Aelita what is it? A nightmare?" She rubs her eyes, trying to process what I just said.

"No, but I have some bad news." She bites her lip in concern, and I can tell it isn't a prank.

"Bad news…?"

"Well, Jeremie texted me. He and Ulrich found out."

I almost fainted by the statement, but safely sat on the bed with Aelita in order to keep myself under control. How could they know that?

I attempt to throw a pencil near me at the wall out of anxiety, but the eraser hit the wall first, causing it to bounce back and hit me in return. Karma's a bitch.

So I end up just sitting there, for more to come out of Aelita, along with so many questions in my head. I speak up again before she does, breaking the silence that covered the tight dorm.

"So, how would they know in the first place?"

"He said it was all on his computer." Aelita looked at me with the word "idiot" all over her face. "You forgot to delete it off of his desktop."

"Of course I forgot." I roll my eyes at how careless I was with my secrets. My eyes were about to do a full spin when Aelita spoke again suddenly. She read me the text.

"I got a text saying to find Odd with them, but I know I won't-"

"What else did it say?!"

"That you really _are_ an idiot for trying to keep your diary on Jeremie's computer."

I look at her with the coldest face I could muster.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Oh, _please_ don't be bad!" Odd half-joked.

"I told Yumi, and she wants to find you too."

"Okay, big things happening. I just need to hide, maybe go to the factory? Or maybe Lyoko?"

"No way, that's their first place to look." Aelita turned off her phone.

"True. In the closet on the second floor?" I suggest. I know that they wouldn't look there first. The only other person I've seen in that closet was the janitor, who quit and gave me the lock to the door.

"Good idea, Odd. I'll go put snacks there, while you, most wanted, run. They might check here too."

"Alright. If all else fails, I'll be somewhere in the sewers. You know where."

"Okay."

 **Normal Point of View**

Almost cutting her off, Odd made his way out of the dorm, and going down the stairs to head to the closet, only to see Ulrich and Jeremie walking to the stairs. He then bolted to the back stairs and fled to the forest. This gave Odd some time to think as he was getting deeper into the thick forest.

 _This is just not my week! I'm such an idiot for putting secrets on Jeremie's computer. Where the heck can I run, with them on my tail? Wait a second... most wanted? Did Aelita say that on purpose? I don't know anymore, I'll just keep running. Maybe I can go to the sewers, yea that can work, there's another passage the others don't know yet. I can hide there until Aelita brings the snacks to the closet. This will be one day of drama..._

Odd is just below the man hole leading to the sewers, as he quickly opens it up, slides down the ladders, and to the sewers for his hideout. It was time for plan B.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jeremie and Ulrich went to the cafeteria, only to see Yumi there instead, huffing and puffing. She stood next to the door, on her phone, but when she saw two of her friends, turned it off.

"Hey Yumi, what brings you in a pant?" asked Jeremie.

"Are you guys finding Odd too?" spoke up Yumi. She quickly got a napkin and wiped off the remaining sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, his night terrors. He put a video diary on Jeremie's monitor stating it.", Ulrich said, getting some water.

"I knew by Aelita."

"Let's try to split up, I'm going to call Aelita saying to help find Odd and then-" Yumi was cut off by Jeremie.

"Today is fire drill day, so there will be a top of people around the corners, meaning we can't get caught."

"You're right, best be on guard. I texted Sam as well, so she will help us out too." Ulrich finished, as then the three ran out the door, splitting up, starting up the chase for Odd.

 **Meanwhile at Aelita's dorm...**

She and Sam were ready to help Odd, until Yumi went in the door, almost making Sam fall onto the desktop. Sam nor Aelita can tell Yumi, so they just told her that they will 'help find Odd' and make sure that he is okay. Yumi just nodded and jogged to meet Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Guys! We will go to the factory, you guys check the school dorms!" Yumi shouted as she left the third floor, giving the other two enough time to call Odd. Sam grabbed the mobile from Aelita, as she began speaking to Odd.

"Hey."

"Odd, it's Sam, and I know about the chase. I'm going to help you."

"Got it Sam, oh and-"

"The three are on their way to the sewage pipes to the factory, so don't get caught dude." She could hear Odd running somewhere."

"Sam, I'm right next to the secret passage, they don't know about it. Oh and tell Aelita to hurry up with the snacks, I didn't have breakfast, you know." She chuckled to herself as she heard his stomach as well.

"Okay, got it."

"Well, let's see how this goes, Sam."

"Good luck, Odd."

"You too."

Sam hung up first.

"He's pretty safe, we just have to follow them to the sewers without them noticing, it's getting hectic in that area." Sam replied.

"I have the snacks in my bag", pointed out Aelita, glancing at her bag. "And I know the way to the passage Odd is talking about, so follow me."

"Let's get a move on."

 **Odd's Point of View**

Good thing I brought a sweater here, it's getting cooler by the minute. I'm just worried that I'll fall asleep. I can't talk to anyone, I can't play games on my phone to stall the time, and my stomach is starting to talk to me. However, Aelita knows where I am, and I have Sam to think about, so I think I'll do just fine with life. I also have my phone, so I can call Aelita and Sam for more assistance. Should I risk going out? Should I give Aelita a call? No way, this place is just too open, I guess I'll stay here. Hoping I don't shoot glances at Yumi, Ulrich, or Jeremie...

 **Normal Point of View**

Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich made their way to the manhole in the deep depths of the forest, unaware that Aelita and Sam were following them from a safe distance, acting as the shadows behind the three. They didn't take the manhole though; when the other three closed up the opening, both Aelita and Sam sprinted to the Hermitage, and down the yard to see another passage, leading almost into the passage Odd was talking about. Closer and closer they were to their destination, then stopped by a door. Opening it slowly, they saw Odd, with his hoodie down, and, because he noticed they were here with some food, he instantly, but slowly raised his head only to see his backup.

"Guys, close the door." said a mumbling Odd, shivering as he picked up a pipe and secured the door with the metal.

"So did you fake them, Aelita?" Odd asked, followed by a nod from Aelita and a tackle from Sam.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Sam pecked his cheek quickly.

"Thanks Sam. I owe you." Odd smiled. "I mean, I hope you don't feel bad doing this for me. I feel bad for making you lie in a way."

"Don't worry about it. Just eat up, Fido."

Aelita tossed the bag on her to Odd, who was jumping for food like Kiwi. He then almost ripped the bag in the process, after taking an energy bar and some water. The girls had to keep the bag away from him in order to stop this lunatic from eating the wrapper in the process.

"Phew! I thought you guys would never come. How do you know this place?" Odd asks Sam.

"I don't, I had to follow Aelita."

"Makes sense." Odd messed around with his hair as he continued shoving the rest of the bar and chugging the water down in a blink of an eye, but was stopped by sounds outside the sewers.

"Shh! They're here..." whispered Aelita going to the back of the passage with Odd and Sam.

They made out the conversation that Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie were making.

"I'm just want to kill him! Why didn't he tell us?"

"It should be for a good reason, Ulrich."

"Let's keep looking, boys, he might be in the school, trying to find us, you know." Yumi reassured.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sam, Aelita, and Odd then heard out footsteps fading out the way, and that's when Odd spoke up again.

"We should get out of here", Odd muttered, getting up from his corner as he headed toward the door.

They then took out the long metal pipe covering the entrance. Odd leaned it against the wall.

And the door decided it wanted to greet everyone with a loud creak. The pipe wanted to join along, clanking loudly on the floor.

It turns out that Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie weren't completely out of the sewers and turned around to see Aelita, Odd, and Sam staring in shock back at them. The seekers ran towards the hiders.

And so the three runaways ran out of the sewers in the opposite direction knowing damn well that they'll be running for a while.

Of course, Jeremie wouldn't last two minutes, but Yumi and Ulrich can be pretty persistent.

 **(FIN)**

 **I like it, so I hope you like it as well.**

 **As I said before, I don't know whether this will be my last update in a while. I'll see what I can do in the weeks to come**

 **So long, farewell (Kill me Sound of Music has infested my mind)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Yeah so… not exactly back in full form but a friend of mine gave me a little bit of interest into putting this update out.**

 **If you enjoy it, review it. If you like it, favorite it. If you've got suggestions, leave a review or a PM. I know I haven't been on since school replaced hell, but I should give you something at least while I survive senior year.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _*Flashback*_

 _"We should get out of here", Odd muttered, getting up from his corner as he headed toward the door._

 _They then took out the long metal pipe covering the entrance. Odd leaned it against the wall._

 _And the door decided it wanted to greet everyone with a loud creak. The pipe wanted to join along, clanking loudly on the floor._

 _It turns out that Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie weren't completely out of the sewers and turned around to see Aelita, Odd, and Sam staring in shock back at them. The seekers ran towards the hiders._

 _And so the three runaways ran out of the sewers in the opposite direction knowing damn well that they'll be running for a while._

 _Of course, Jeremie wouldn't last two minutes, but Yumi and Ulrich can be pretty persistent._

 _*End Flashback*_

The runners (by instinct) slammed the metal door shut, which was followed by banging. As Aelita, Sam, and Odd made their way from the crowds of unaware people surrounding the bus stops, they overheard the others tripping on branches, hard potted plants, people, and was thankful that they were not as clumsy. Odd used his cat like senses to cut left back into the forest, leading the three.

Soon enough, they reached a point a bit deep in the forest, behind a tiny cave. Due to the rain, the cave had a mucky, dank smell, and the roof of the cave was dripping slowly due to the downpour. There were big rocks inside that seemed to have been used as benches before, due to all of the markings and blunts all around them. Odd and Sam blocked the entrance with a ton of leaves and twigs from the ground, while Aelita opened the bag to reveal some more snacks.

Odd had most of them.

 **Meanwhile, near the school grounds...**

"Jesus, we'll never find them! When I get my hands on them, I'll-", growled Yumi, her two fists hitting a tree. The others laughed when she held her hands in pain from the stubborn tree. She ended up using her boots to stomp fiercely on the ground, making the boys back off.

"We can-" Jeremie started, but then corrected himself while he pushed up his classes in confidence. "-We _will_ find them. Don't get your hopes down, Yumi. I last saw them heading that way." Jeremie used his skinny fingers to point to the dorms. Yumi nor Ulrich bothered to contradict him.

"Let's just check around the school, just in case." Ulrich suggested. The three then went to Odd's dorm first, but all was stuck on the wall seconds later, when they found four huge dudes pushing them.

"Hey idiots! Why did you do that?!" shouted Ulrich. He quickly shut his mouth when he had to look up to his much stronger opponent. The boy quickly unclenched his fists.

"Do you know a person named Odd?" one of them said, a bit more calm.

"What about him?" Jeremie stammered. He knew he made a mistake as soon as he replied.

"We need to find him because…" another tried to come up with a legitimate answer finishing his sentence with "We need to talk to him." The man smirked at the others as they approached Ulrich and Odd's dorm room.

"Guys, wait a second. A group of four? That knows Odd?" whispered Jeremie, almost silent.

" _It's them."_ They all thought, except for Ulrich, who said it aloud.

"And who's them?" The one that seemed like a leader chimed in with his own short question.

Yumi then tried her best to forget her pain from her fists as she punched the smallest man of the four. It sent them about three feet out, knocking one of the other bullies, forcing them to a wall that was very close to the stairs.

"So you guys _did_ bully him! How could you?! He's…", Yumi said, cracking her bleeding knuckles. She was cut off again by Ulrich.

"Want me to help you beat them up?" asked him, getting a simple nod from Yumi, as he then kicked the other two in the kisser and the love maker (respectively), which led the fleeing and limping down the stairs.

"Good thing we took care of them.", said Yumi, finally wincing at the pain she inflicted on herself. "For now, at least."

"Let's find Odd. He's not going to be too happy about this one." Jeremie finished. All three of them went to the end of the hallway for the side stairs, exiting just outside the boiler room.

 **Odd's Point of View**

We just finished with another bar and some sips of water before Sam stood up, looking out of our little home. She almost whispered something, but stopped when she looked at me, then finally, spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"They should be gone, let's go." She made sure to smile at me, as if she's saying something else behind it.

"Yeah, it's been five minutes. We should be good for now", Aelita stated simply, helping Sam pry the twigs from the entrance, while I closed up the bag with barely any snacks left.

It wasn't me who ate it all okay?

We soon headed out before seeing familiar faces a couple of meters away from us. Our group almost bolted again with full speed, but that was until Jeremie spoke up, louder than he usually speaks.

"We know what's going on! We don't want to make you tell us, because the guys...they..."

"They what, Jeremie?" we said at the same time.

"A-are here, and I-I don't know h-how they got h-here, and I haven't the slightest clue why." He rushed through the words with a pant, and walks up to me. He was practically chocking up due to his shock.

I almost fainted in front of everyone, as I started to feel that feeling, the one that I had gotten used to, not until now.

 _Unwanted._

I don't why I'm feeling it; I have no clue at this point. The rest of the gang carried me to my dorm, which took a bit quicker than I thought. They locked the door and set me on the bed, in silence. All of them left, except Sam.

"Sam, what am I going to do, now that the worst people in unwritten history are in this very school with me?"

"We will help you, I promise. I never let you down at all, and you helped me so many times, so now I have to help you with your needs." Sam gave me that same, flirtatious smile from before.

"Somehow Sam, you make me feel better." I smile back at her, trying to find a place to put my hands besides around her.

"Oh stop it." She hurled into my arms, causing me to blush a light pink, before returning the hug slowly.

"Sam, you know it's true, you make me feel better."

"Odd, do not make me ask for more compliments."

"But I will give you as many as I like." I chuckle at my comment. "It's not like you can control me." And I look at her with a smirk.

We both found ourselves crashing our lips together, and falling back on the bed. We broke apart too soon for me. Sometimes, I feel like I can kiss her forever, but I can't, knowing that humans need to have air, water-

And food.

Just then those four boys who were bullying me come into my mind with those three words popping, yet again. These words have been in the back of my mind for a while, but somehow in front. They went speeding back to the back again after Sam's lips hit mine. My nightmares can wait.

I guess I was right, which is unusual, about Sam making me feel better. She knows what to say, when to say it, and the only one that can make me feel not alone in this world. Of course, there are my friends and I love them with all of my heart, but Sam... she's different.

"Hey Sam, can you call Aelita and Yumi in here? I want to talk to them."

"Sure thing. I'll leave you alone with them."

"Thank you, Sam."

With that, she almost silently opened the door, revealing Aelita and Yumi as they come in with smiles on their faces. I put on my hoodie, suddenly embarrassed by the way they see me.

"So what do you need, lover boy?" Yumi asked playfully, both of them sitting on either side of me.

"Yeah, what is it?" says Aelita.

 **Normal Point of View**

"Well, it's just that this voice keeps calling out to me, saying I'm unwanted. Am I overthinking this whole thing? Just… what the hell is going on?" Odd almost screamed the last part, shaking his head in the process. "But I'm probably overreacting this whole thing… that must be it."

"Odd, we will help you, it's not like they'll show up anyt-"

Aelita got out of the bed, thinking that her stupid statement caused the door squeaking open, only to reveal those four guys standing before them.

Soon they pulled Odd to the window, cracking the glass in the process, making Odd bleed on his top lip. It looked like he almost fainted, but Odd kept finding the strength in him to fight back at his nightmare.

At that exact moment came out Ulrich, who had a face mixed with anger, anger, and anger all at once. He took a big stick near the door and simply wacked as hard as he could at one of them, knocking them out. Jeremie took the stick from Ulrich, and with his might, knocked out another, having two of the four left.

The leader of the men didn't seem to care, picking Odd up by his hoodie, yelling something vulgar, and made him fly and crash a desk. Odd tried to stay up but faded away and fainted.

The firemen noticed the sound as three of them rushed out of the classroom halls, making way out of the increasing amount of students, going up the stairs. Back at the dorm, Yumi and Aelita tackled the leader, making him flip backwards, having his back nearly ruined by the fall.

Odd tried recovering, feeling his lip quiver and throb, but fell back down and stopped moving. Ulrich jabbed his foot across the last man's face, having him fall to the ground with a grunt and a thud.

No one noticed that Odd passed out until the fireman came and saw the cause of this.

"Why are you kids here?" the man shouted, surprisingly panting from the stairs he just climbed.

"Odd, he..." He quickly changed the statement with another shaky hand to fix his glasses. "Four men came out of nowhere tackling our friend. He passed out just before you came." Sam hugged the bad shaped body of Odd.

"ODD! Please wake up! It's Sam!" she cried out, but with no response. She knew he was hurt, tears flowing out of her, and then gently kissed his forehead, before snatching Aelita's shoulders and hugging her instead.

"You kids really helped him out; you must be good friends of his." Another fireman said, applying some sort of bandage to his lip.

"We are. Can you take him to the infirmary? I want him to be safe." said Aelita, tightening her grip on Sam.

"Sure, anything can help for him, help me pick him up, will you?" a man finished, smiling as Ulrich and Sam carried him to the room for Yolanda.

 **Odd's Point of View**

I think I fainted. That's the second time this year. The last time I passed out was when I had the same powers as XANA.

I'm in the infirmary, my body hurts everywhere, and my friends are looking with excitement as all of them gasped from my opening eyelids. I try to wave at them, but that was when my leg felt like it had broken into pieces. Yelping in pain, I gulp as Yolanda held out a bag of ice, placing it on my forehead. That hurts too.

"Sam, he'll be alright." Yumi tried saying calmly. It seemed like she's said it many times before, but tears were coming down her face. It looked like she had been crying for hours, seeing the red puffiness of her eyes. I frowned at that. Did I cause that much trouble to her? Was I out long enough for them to worry if I was alive or not?

"I want to be with him all night; I can do that, right?" Sam asked, getting a slow nod from the nurse in white.

"Well, of course you can..." She looked like she was only saying that for comfort. It's probably not allowed.

"Odd, don't scare me like that again." Sam said, looking down on me. I felt a tear fall on my cheek.

I gave her a sweet smile, making her blush with her tears, as I fall into a sleep, with Sam on my side and no thoughts but her, only her, just her…

Another hunch flew to my brain.

Maybe my friends do care. I mean, they just showed it to me today. Why did I even get the feeling in the first place? XANA, perhaps? No, it just can't be. I've had this before. All I know for sure is that...my friends are there when I need them. How can I be sad about that? Not a lot get to have such good friends.

And how the hell did those guys get into the school?

My questions will be answered; I know that for sure.

 **(FIN)**

 **And that's it! I hope you liked this little surprise update.**

 **What will happen with Odd? Why are the bullies there? Would Odd be saved, if it weren't for his friends? Just some stuff you should think about as I try (and most likely fail) to update this anytime soon.**

 **Until then, check out my other stories! It'd be a delight to see you guys around some of my other works.**

 **Well, I'm out of things to say, so-**

 **Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **I decided to lift myself up from a rough time and update this story. Haven't been feeling to bright, which resulted in a ton of new chapters, ready to go.**

 **I apologize for the huge delay on this story. I have so many stories in progress right now, and I'm trying my best to update it all.**

 **Hopefully, this will work out, and I'll complete another story!**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _Another hunch flew to my brain._

 _Maybe my friends do care. I mean, they just showed it to me today. Why did I even get the feeling in the first place? XANA, perhaps? No, it just can't be. I've had this before. All I know for sure is that...my friends are there when I need them. How can I be sad about that? Not a lot get to have such good friends._

 _And how the hell did those guys get into the school?_

 _My questions will be answered; I know that for sure._

 **Normal Point of View**

As Odd is in this peaceful slumber, snoring a bit softer than usual, XANA awakens from this long plan of events. As this shadow form of him erupts from the supercomputer, XANA makes its way out of the factory, and to the boarding school of Kadic. The virus hacks Odd's phone just enough to get this plan to work once and for all, going into the mobile, leaving only one trace; his symbol.

Sam started to lift her eyes up to see Odd smiling in his sleep, causing her to grin from ear to ear. She looks around a bit, before getting ready for yet, another boring day.

In that moment, Odd sat up with his eyes almost wide open, ready to start the day, as he grabs his outfit to the stalls, with a slight thought of what happened last night. It didn't affect Odd enough to get distracted, just lingered a bit more as the day went on.

He quickly put his special gel on his hair, giving him the 'Lyoko' look. He runs back to the infirmary and grabs his phone, in which a message about a minute ago, from Jeremie.

"Odd, come to the factory, and quick, I'll see you soon."

He clicked some buttons, making the letters into words, saying, "You got it Jer." Odd paused for a moment. The number was different...

But, Jeremie's phone was old and probably tried to fix, accidentally changing his phone number in the process.

Almost running into some people, he jogged to the forest, with no one on his tail, a relief, he thought. Down the usual passage and across the rusty-railed bridge he went, jumping down without the rope, and hit the 'down' button before escalating down.

'I can't look at this boy, this is just too easy!' thought XANA, hacking to Odd's phone again, telling him to get into the scanners.

Odd obeyed, stepping into the scanner, closing in the capsule. Seconds later, he landed on rocky, hard mountain, getting his stance looking at the purple islands surrounding Odd.

"Hey Jeremie, where are the others? I don't see them anywhere..." Odd said aloud, but with no answer.

"Jeremie? You there...?" Odd called out into Lyoko sky, again having no response from the genius.

"Must be the earpiece, then. I'll find them," he whispered, going on foot, looking for the other three.

 **Meanwhile, at breakfast...**

"Jeremie, you've got to be kidding me! I'd never go out with Sissi! The laptop must've made you go insane!" shouted Ulrich to the whole gang, except Odd.

"Sam, you haven't seen Odd still?" Aelita questioned.

"I don't get it... I left the room for two seconds, and, boom! He's not there anymore."

"Sam, are you going to tell them?" Yumi whispered into Sam's ear.

"Tell them what?" the boys piped up. Sam looked down as she confessed.

"Okay! I know about Lyoko and stuff...but don't take it the wrong way." Sam sighed as her knowledge of Lyoko shocked the others for a split second before Jeremie replying.

"How could you just tell her all of this...!" Jeremie looked at the others, and finally gave in after a couple of seconds. "It's fine, Sam. I think that you will be a great help, the more the better, right?" Jeremie said. She just nodded. In fact, every person in the table nodded. Jeremie still wasn't on board.

"Should we try finding him?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, we should!" Aelita replied, almost cutting off the question, as they left, searching once again, for the missing Odd.

 **In Lyoko...**

Odd has been through almost all of the little floating islands, with no trace of his friends at all. Yet he wasn't about to give up on them. Has Odd's friends tried to give up on him?

Nope. Not a chance. Odd starts walking to one of the towers...

Two Krabes come about with another two Bloks, noticing the purple in sight moving next to them, and started this plan with simple blasts targeting Odd. Luckily, Odd heard the sounds and, just in time for two arrows, shot back at them, killing a Blok.

"Wait, if Jeremie isn't here, then I won't be able to reload. God Da-" Odd thought aloud, realizing just now that that was the first time he cursed, replacing it with 'Dang!' then trying to shout again into digital sky saying, "Jeremie, please help me!", before getting hit once by a Krab. Immediately, Odd sprinted faster than before, not really needing air, before disappearing into a tower.

 **Back at Odd and Ulrich's Dorm...**

In the middle of the room, stood five people, even though it was only meant for two. Aelita locked the door shut, giving them about ten minutes before them all going to their designated classes.

"This is like, the third time we had to find Odd's hiding place. Anyone have ideas?" shot out Yumi, the word 'Worried' perfectly describing her face.

"I'm going to call him, hold on," Jeremie said, holding his mobile and pressed three on it, for speed dial, but only to get Odd's Voicemail.

"No luck, Yumi. Anyone else have an idea to find-"

Jeremie's computer went off before he could finish his sentence.

"Jeremie! You don't think that he...that he..." Aelita said a bit slower on the last two words, while Ulrich pulled the bag from Jeremie, picking up the laptop, before opening it up quickly.

"He's on Lyoko. There's a tower to be activated!" Sam said, just before a bell rang. She saw a dot roaming the surface of the virtual world.

"Sam and Ulrich, find a way so that we can go to the factory. Yumi, Aelita and I will try to sneak out. Got it?" Jeremie spat out, getting fast nods from everyone else.

"The chase is on... again..." Ulrich muttered as they split up into the two groups, one of which was already at the door to science class.

 **Meanwhile in Mrs. Hertz's Class...**

Sam and Ulrich met at the science room, took their seats next to them, trying to figure out another way to find Odd. Class just started, and just about everyone was talking away, like the two people. Pencils were thrown and-

"Sit down! Everyone!" the teacher screeched, silencing the whole class, one person making cricket noises. "Has anyone seen Odd?"

"No, he's been gone for a while, I heard that some people bullied him." said Nicholas, getting nods from his fellow classmates. Sam and Ulrich just shook their heads, remembering the horrific things that took place that day.

"I see. I forgot to tell you that you can leave to find Odd."

"What?! Really? We can leave to look for him?!" said the both of them, at the same time.

"Don't make me repeat myself. The principle and I are both concerned for him... Now go before I get worried." she said, and with that, the two opened the doors enough to hear a clank from the knob, now going to the factory.

"Call Jeremie, see if he's found him." Sam shouted in the deserted hallway. Ulrich has already dialed his number.

"Hey Jeremie- He's on Lyoko?! Yep. We are heading there, right now. Okay. See you in a bit."

Ulrich the hangs up on Jeremie, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why, of all places, is he there? Ulrich, I need to go to Lyoko."

"Nope, too dangerous."

"Please. Odd needs me, I just have to."

"I-"

"How many times have you gone to Lyoko, to save Aelita, or more importantly, Yumi?"

Ulrich just shrugged and gave a quick nod to Sam, before running, yet again.

 **In Lyoko...**

Still in the mountains, Odd tries to get out of this place... somehow. Something just has to work for him. Quickly recovering from the battle with those ugly creatures, his ears twitched, to hear a voice, maybe like two or even three, all at once.

"Maybe he's here. You never know Aelita."

"I hate to see him like this, why did we have to be so mean to him? Why are those bullies in this area? I can't stand how-"

"Wait! There's some type of symbol, it's purple and-"

"Odd!"

Odd in the purple suit, nearly fell from all of the relief rushing through him, as he shouted one last time into Lyoko air, saying, "Guys? Is that you there?"

"Gosh, Odd, don't scare us like that! We're coming to Lyoko-", Yumi started.

"Just hurry up!" screamed Odd. "I'm going to the ice sector, Jeremie, virtualize them there."

"Okay, Sam and Ulrich are on the way, too", Jeremie said, while Odd was about ready to jump to the ice sector.

"You got it, Einstein."

Jeremie is typing away, giving Aelita and Yumi the command to step into the scanners, making them disappear in the closed metal tube landing in the fake ice of the sector they're in.

 **Near the Sewers...**

The sounds of faint, light footsteps are heard from Sam and Ulrich, as they steadily went up a sturdy ladder, and then again, bolting down the old bridge, leading to the old, abandoned factory.

"Sam, know that you won't look like this in Lyoko..." Ulrich said, looking up and down.

"-And you'll need to learn how to fight, and what your weapons are, and-" Jeremie rambled on and on into his headset, still not approving of this new addition. Sam simply ignored him.

"That's fine with me. Anything else I need to know before the big jump?"

"Not really, well anyway, we're here." Ulrich finished, awaiting the scanners the elevator would reveal. They heard the screeches from the doors. Jeremie explained their mission, saying to get into the scanners to find Odd.

The two teens went in...

"Transfer..."

"Scanner..."

"Virtualization!"

 **(FIN)**

 **Another day, another chapter! As of now, I'm spending the day on updates. I will try my best to get as much done today so I can start working on new stories.**

 **So how will Sam look? Will Odd be saved? What ever happened to the bullies? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time~!**


End file.
